This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Imaging Core facility provides imaging needs ranging from basic histology, immunofluorescence and microscopy to digital image processing and post-acquisition analysis. The core occupies nine rooms with 1800 sq. ft. dedicated to equipment, computers, and microscopes (including the area's only research TEM and TIRF scopes) and supplies technical consulting, training and specialized imaging services to investigators throughout Oklahoma. Specifically, this facility provided substantial general and targeted support to the research of COBRE investigators. From July 2008 to September 2008, 406 individual, billable projects were carried out by the facility. Of these, 76 were specifically for COBRE investigators. The Core Facility for Imaging contributes substantially to the research capabilities of investigators included in this COBRE proposal as well as to investigators at OMRF, OUHSC, and throughout the state of Oklahoma.